Changes
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: After the Ankoku Bujutsukai Dark Tournament Keiko notices some changes in Yusuke. Both of them go through a series of changes that will affect their relationship. What will they do and What can they do? This story has Keiko's POV.
1. Facing Death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YYH AT ALL

Chapter One: Changes

We were walking to school, and I noticed that Yusuke doesn't complain anymore when I make him come. He just does.

"Yusuke, do you have a fever?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're not complaining."

"Would you rather me complain?"

"No…. You seem different…" I added.

"Different how?" he was curious.

"You seem…more mature."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very." I smiled.

He couldn't help but to smile back…well, half-smile.

Yusuke and I decided to go to the park right after school to enjoy the afternoon weather. There he was; walking with his hands behind his head. My guess was that he was thinking as hard as his brain could let him. Finally, we came to a stop, and he sat down under a tree. I decided to stand behind him, and watch him from the back. He stared at the sky for several minutes, with so many questions in his eyes.

"I know your staring at me. What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

"I forgot that your senses multiplied since you've trained with Genkai." I replied as a sweat dropped from my head.

"Whatever." He spoke as gazed towards the sky again.

I can tell he's going through a tough time, considering the fact that he almost got himself killed by Toguro. Yet, I wish he'd be more open to me.

"Keiko…." His voice spoke again, yet softer this time.

"Yes?"

"Has there ever been a time….when you've been so scared because you didn't know what to expect?"

"Of course! I was so frightened when you fought against Toguro. I didn't know whether or not you were going to get yourself killed." I replied as I placed my hand on his left shoulder.

"Did I scare you that much?"

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry…" his voice was almost to a whisper now.

"Apology accepted." I smiled.

Yusuke placed his left hand over my right, but didn't say a word.

Silence has always been our friend. We normally have our special moments when he and I aren't talking.

"Keiko…When you said I was acting more mature…What did you mean by that?"

"You don't do your silly pranks any more, and you've stopped skipping school, and I admire that."

"Oh…" Was he back to his one worded answers?

"Yusuke, promise me that wherever you go, you'll tell me where you'll be and when you'd return?"

"Keiko, sure, but why?"

"I just have this bad feeling. I feel that soon you will leave me for a long time." I answered while my eyes adverted to the sunset.

"Keiko, you know I wouldn't leave you unless I had a good reason."

"I know…" I sighed silently.

With our hands still touching, I managed to sit right next to him. We were so close, my body melted with his.

"Keiko, do you remember the time when I was sick in bed with the worst case scenario of a cold?"

"Yes. We were about eight, then. Why?"

"Well, I never told you this, but the next day when we went to school together, I still had a high fever."

"Then why didn't you stay home?" I hadn't a clue.

"Because I didn't want to see you so worried and so upset again."

At least he's being more open.

"Yusuke, do you remember when you gave me that flower petal for my twelfth birthday?"

"Yeah."

"I still have it."

"Oh? Why? It's probably way past its expiration date."

"Because you gave it to me. Even though it was very small, and probably worthless, I kept it because it is very special to me."

"Really? I only gave it to you because I didn't have enough money to buy you something. My mom was drunk that day. I thought you wouldn't mind getting a petal for your birthday."

"Yusuke, I would accept anything from you. It's the thought that counts." I said.

Suddenly I realized that our lips were just centimeters away from each other. I could feel his minty fresh breath feeding my hunger for him.

His face moved closer to mine.

Closer.

Closer.

"KEIKO!"

Yusuke's head slumped forward and I scooted at least five inches away from him.

"What?" I asked as Yusuke and I stood up and jogged toward Amuri, the source of the shout.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's your mother!"

"What?"

"She was shot!"

My eyes widened in horror. My mother. My only mother, shot.

Before I knew it, Yusuke picked me up, bridal style, and headed towards the scene to which Amuri described without my knowing.

My heart thudded as we got closer to where all of the ambulances were.

I saw my father on his knees, crying. I've never known my father to cry. He's too tough…or so I thought. Yusuke let me down, and we rushed over to my father.

"What happened? Where's mother?" I asked in one hurried breath.

He whispered so low, that all the words that I could hear were: mother, shot, dead.

I looked over, above the "caution tape," and saw a huge pool of blood; my mother among it.

Again, my eyes widened in horror, as I walked passed the tape to her lifeless body. I shook her.

"Mama…Mama….Wake up Mama! You're just sleeping! Wake up!"

I could feel Yusuke wrap his arms around me and pull me up. I buried my face into his chest, and cried. Yusuke slowly moved us out of sight from the bystanders, and continued to hold me. He didn't mind the fact that his shirt was soaking wet. He picked me up again, but this time it was like I was a little girl who needed to be taken outside from a meeting because of my annoying sobs.

The further away we were from the scene, the more my sobs grew, until I cried myself to sleep, allowing Yusuke to carry me home.

…

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find that Yusuke was asleep, right next to me. His arms were wrapped around my body, and he held on to me very tight. Suddenly, I remembered everything. Everything that happened earlier which solved the mystery to why my throat hurt and why my eyes were so soar. I noticed Yusuke opened his eyes, and he realized my awareness, and then pulled me even closer.

"Mama…" I whispered between my tiny sobs.

"Shush…" he hushed me sweetly.

"Why not me? Why my Mama?" I looked deeply into Yusuke's coffee-brown eyes.

"Don't think like that." He stroked my cheek.

"But—"

"Apparently, it was her time. It's hard to bare. I know, but please don't wish for your death instead. You know she wouldn't want that."

I continued to cry silently, while Yusuke kept pulling me in as tight as our bodies could manage, and finally, we both slipped into total darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of YYH!


	2. Awkward Situation

Chapter Two: Changes Episode Two: Awkward Situation

I wouldn't let go of Yusuke. It has been at least a whole day since I've laid here in bed with him. I can't cry anymore because my eyes have shed all the tears that were saved up for my lifetime.

"Keiko…" Yusuke's voiced over my thoughts.

I looked up to his face, and saw his questioning eyes. Unlike most boys, he is very easy to read….at least his eyes.

"Keiko, today's the funeral. I want you to go. She's your mother. You need to go."

"I don't think I can. I'm too scared that going to her funeral will assure to everyone that she is gone…..forever….."

"Keiko, don't make the same mistake I did when Genkai died by Toguro."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell anyone about her death because I didn't want to believe that she was gone. Little did I know, that was a big mistake, because when it is someone's time to go, it's their time. When I died for the first time, that was a fluke, but the next time won't. The next time I die, will be the final time…..probably….." his voice faded.

I knew he was right….but I still didn't want to face the truth….but I had to….for Mama….

I shifted myself out of the bed and went to my bathroom to clean up. I knew during this time, Yusuke went home and did the same. After my shower, I got out of the tub, and looked at myself in the mirror….I have never noticed how much I look so much like my mom……This was probably the first time I've actually saw myself in the mirror.

"Keiko?" I heard Yusuke's voice inside my room.

I kept quiet.

"Keiko?" he seemed desperate to see me.

Still, I stood at a halt and kept my mouth shut.

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open.

My eyes widened in embarrassment as I turned around to see who the bombardier was.

"Kei-kei-ko?" his face was priceless. He couldn't help but to check me out. Blushes crept upon both of our faces, and I did nothing. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted this to happen.

Immediately, Yusuke spun around and said, "I'm sorry." Then he walked out and closed the door.

I knew from that moment that today will be awkward for the both of us.

….

Both of us were silent in the car to the funeral, and my father seemed a bit puzzled.

"Why are you two so quiet?" he asked.

"Ummm…." was the only word I could force myself to say.

Yusuke just looked out the car window with another pink shadow across his face.

"Never mind…I don't think I want to know." Father added.

Good idea.

My eyes shifted towards Yusuke and noticed that he was glancing at me also. Immediately, our eyes shifted back to their original positions.

This notion continued until we arrived.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry today.

I heard so many sobs from people I don't even know…My mother must have been well-loved while growing up.

The funeral went on for at least two hours and then the visitation went even longer. We weren't allowed to talk during the funeral, but during the visitation, we could.

"Umm….Keiko….Can we talk…privately?" It seemed like Yusuke was vomiting out his words just to speak.

"Hai…" I whispered.

Yusuke took my hand and led me outside the church, where a garden bench was.

He gestured me to sit with him, which I did, and silence took us again.

Finally, his lips looked like they were trying to form a word.

"About….this morning….I'm really sorry….." he looked down as he spoke.

"Yus—"

"Let me continue……..I said I was sorry….not for only the barging in…but I'm sorry for my…..awful mental intentions……….What I mean…….is that…..(He gulps)….I kind of…….enjoyed….that ten second moment….and……I…..lustfully…..

….wanted more…." His head was bowed in shame.

I knew Yusuke was a pervert, but I never knew he would actually admit to something like that.

"Apology accepted…" I whispered into his ear.

He turned to face me and placed his hands on my face.

"Keiko…You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Of course….Yusuke…..You're the only one I can trust…..and…." I trailed off.

"And what?"

"I……I……"

Trailing off again.

"You what?"

I couldn't take it anymore. His face was so close to mine; I had to take evasive action. Hungrily, I smashed my lips to his, wanting as much out of him that I could get at the moment. I could tell that Yusuke was surprised, but he played along. He continued by deepening his lips to mine….the next thing I know…his tongue had entered my mouth.

Just as I thought, life with Yusuke will be different from now on.

…..

TBC…….


	3. A Weird Visit

Changes Episode Three: A Weird Visit

_I couldn't take it anymore. His face was so close to mine; I had to take evasive action. Hungrily, I smashed my lips to his, wanting as much out of him that I could get at the moment. I could tell that Yusuke was surprised, but he played along. He continued by deepening his lips to mine….the next thing I know…his tongue had entered my mouth. _

_Just as I thought, life with Yusuke will be different from now on._

The taste of his tongue was unforgettable. People would think that Yusuke would be the type to force things, and start getting rough, but he's the exact opposite. He's so gentle. I think he may be afraid that he'll crush me if he does anymore than what he's doing.

Sadly, our lungs couldn't take a vacation anymore, so we departed.

He softly stroked my face, sending strong sensations up my spine.

"Yusuke…."

"Keiko…..I love you…..I always have……." There's sadness in his eyes and voice.

"Yusuke…..Why are you so sad?"

"I'm scared……I don't know what to do……."

"I don't understand."

"Keiko, my whole life has been a huge mess. One thing after another seems to come my way…. Bad things happen around me, Keiko, and I'm scared that one day, some thing will happen to you."

"Yusuke! Idiot!"

His eyes widened.

"What about me? Was I a 'bad thing' that came your way? Was I? Look, bad things tend to happen, but we'll get through them….together." I placed my hands on his face.

"Keiko….You're the only good thing in my life….."

"Yusuke, when you died for the first time, people cried. Not just me, but your mom, Kuwabara, some of your family members, and other people too. People care about you, Yusuke. I know I do. If something bad comes our way, we'll deal with it together." I softly kissed him.

"Keiko! You out there?" Father's voice called in the background.

"Hai! I'll be there in a minute!"

I stood up, started walking towards the door, but Yusuke grabbed my arm. His pleading eyes wanted me to stay, at least a moment longer, so I did. No one can destroy our relationship. Even though we say we're just friends, we both know we're something more, but we'll never admit it….well…..not yet…..

~The next day~

Waking up to the sound of rocks clanking my window, I walked over to see who the sleep-destroyer was. The culprit was no other than that stupid Toshiro Yamaguchi.

I opened my window, and he said, "Ohayou!"

"Go away…" I was annoyed.

"Why? I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I lied.

"I bet you'd talk to Urameshi."

"That's my business. Not yours."

"I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

"No." I answered coldly.

"We'll see about that….." he smirked and then walked away.

I wonder what that was about.


	4. Yusuke

Changes: Episode Four: Yusuke's Expression

All morning long, I tried to analyze what Yamaguchi meant, but could not come up with a conclusion.

"Keeeeeeiiiiikkkkkkoooooooooo………" Yusuke waved his hand in front of my face, which caused me to come back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You seem like you were trying to remember how to think. Anything on your mind?"

I knew I couldn't tell a lie…..Especially to Yusuke.

"Toshiro Yamaguchi came to my house this morning."

"Yamaguchi….You mean the slut, Yamaguchi?"

"Yes, Yusuke. Honestly, do you have a nickname for everyone at our school?"

"Pretty much. What did he want?" Yusuke automatically changed back to the subject.

"He wanted me to go out with him."

"Wait until I get to school! I'm gonna shove that cigarette he's always smoking ten inches down his throat!!!!!" Yusuke literally had fire in his eyes.

"Relax," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I told him no."

"Still….He's gonna hear it from me, even if it is the last thing he does!"

Yusuke, in some ways, will never change. He will always be the protective kind of guy, no matter what the offence. That's what I love about him.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"YAMAGUCHI!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA! I NEED TO BASH IN YOUR FACE!!!!!" Yusuke shouted.

"DETENTION URAMESHI!!!!!!" Iwamoto yelled.

"Feh...Whatever." Now, he's pissed.

"Yusuke, I told you that it wasn't a big deal. Honestly, sometimes I wish you'd grow up."

"It's a big deal to me!"

"Why, you jealous?"  
"Me? Jealous? Pfft! No. I'm pissed!"

He is sooooo jealous.

"I have a student council meeting. I'll meet you on the rooftop after your detention.

"Gee…You are so encouraging." Yusuke said sarcastically.

I smiled at him and then left.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten that Yamaguchi was part of the council, and had to sit through the whole thing, fidgeting, and hoping I wouldn't punch him.

"So Keiko, do you want to hang out later?" he asked me as I walked to the rooftop.

"Sorry, I have plans."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Fortunately, I have plans all week, all month, all year, and for the rest of my life! Now leave me alone!" I glared at him.

Instantly, he pinned me against the wall rather hard and slapped me on the face.

"Listen here! You will go out with me, even if it will be the last thing that you do! I will make you forget about Urameshi!"

"You can't…..Yusuke wi—"

"Yusuke will what? Kick my ass? Yeah right! I am hell of a lot stronger than he. If you think he would use his stupid finger gun on me, you're wrong!"

"YAMAGUCHI!" an angelic voice called from a distance.

Yamaguchi looked over towards Yusuke, and flicked him off.

In seconds, Yamaguchi was thrown against the other side of the hallway, and punched squarely in the face.

"YOU EVER LAY ONE DAMN FINGER ON MY GIRL, AND I FIND OUT ABOUT IT, YOU WILL PAY A SEVERE CONSEQUECE! NO MALE IS EVEN ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER EXCEPT ME! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL PUNCH YOU EVEN HARDER NEXT TIME, AND YOU'LL END UP IN THE FRICKEN HOSPITAL FOR WEEKS!!!!!" Yusuke warned him as he lifted Yamaguchi by the collar.

Yusuke actually called me his girl! In public!

"Heh…" Yamaguchi smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Yusuke was getting paranoid.

"That punch didn't even hurt, and I don't think your weak-assed finger gun will either."

Yusuke widened his eyes for a second and then threw Yamaguchi down.

"This is your only warning. You won't get by so easily next time." Yusuke spoke, rather coolly, and walked over to me.

"You okay?"

I slightly nodded.

He wrapped his arm around me, and we walked away silently, hoping that Yamaguchi will forget about Yusuke's special abilities, but we knew that would be impossible.

"Thank you…" I whispered to him as we sat down in a nearby bench with in the city park.

His arms, still around me, tightened.

"Keiko, I don't want you going anywhere without someone you can trust."

His eyes were very worried.

"Yusuke, I told you that I'm fine. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Keiko…He knows…..About my spirit gun……."

"Maybe he saw you use it…"

"No, don't you see? For one to know about another's spirit abilities, he or she has to either been told by another, or would have to be a demon, and I don't think it's the former. You didn't see the look of his eyes. They held major confidence…Confidence that I have never seen in a human before…especially one who I rammed into the pavement, and knows about my spirit gun…….It just doesn't work that way…..He has to be a demon."

"I promise I'll stay as far away from him as possible."

"Thanks. Keiko, I don't even want you alone in your room. I'm that worried."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing…I would like someone like Genkai or even Shizuru to stay in the room with you….Yamaguchi is someone who can't be trusted…..and I don't want to chance anything. He's determined."

I lightly kissed him and said, "Yusuke, I will be fine, and if something happens, you will be the first to know. Don't worry; I have your number on speed dial."

He walked me back home, and this the first time in my life that I have ever seen him so deep in thought, and that's like him holding a sign to tell the world that he is extremely worried; which would be a bad thing. When Yusuke is worried about someone stronger than him, it's saying something.


	5. SORRY!

Sorry for the looooooooonnnnnnngggggggggg wait.! I've been very busy lately….so I'll try to update "Changes" asap! I've already started ch. 5…..soooo please be patient a while longer!!! XD


	6. Promises

Chapter Five: Promises

It has been a month since the last encounter of Yusuke and Yamaguchi. Yusuke made sure that I was properly escorted to everything. I love him but it does get a little annoying. I finally stopped grieving for the loss of my mother, because I remember that I am not alone. I decided to stay strong for my father….He's the one who needs comforting….He's lost the one he's loved more than anyone….and I….I have Yusuke.

We were sitting on the base of the fountain at the park in the familiar silence. Finally, I decided to slice the silence air apart.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so worried about Yamaguchi? He hasn't done a thing for a whole month!"

"Keiko, I want to keep protecting you….Even if it isn't Yamaguchi….I want to stay by your side."

I look into his chocolate eyes and said, "Yusuke, do you mean that?"

"Of course! Keiko, you are the sun in my life! You light up my day, and shine so bright! You may say that men have their girls, but I've got my goddess!"

Before anything more, I smashed my lips into his mouth. I don't think anything could ever compare to what he's just said.

After we parted, Yusuke looked at me in the most sincere way.

"Keiko…..I love you so much. Promise me that no matter what comes between us…We'll stick through it together?"

"Yusuke, I promise…but you have to promise me something as well." I stated

"Anything…"

"Promise me that wherever you go for your missions, you take me with you. I want to know 24-7 that you're okay. I won't be able to live with myself if I find out that you've died….again. I can't bare the pain anymore. Every night that you're gone, I worry. I don't sleep because I'm scared that I will never see you again. Please? It would make me feel better that I would be able to know that you are safe….with me."

"Keiko….I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt or killed on one of my missions."

"Yusuke, wouldn't you rather take me and know that I am safe rather than leave me in the shadows for some monster to use me as bait?"

I knew that he was cursing in his mind. He was so easy to read when he doesn't shy away.

"Keiko…."

He took my hands and kissed them softly. I knew he was thinking.

"I promise…." He finally said.

And with that, we decided to walk to the diner from the park in total silence….Still, I knew that Yamaguchi was on Yusuke's mind.

**A/N: Okay, I know y'all have been waiting for a while for an update and I know this one is pretty short…I've just been pretty busy and didn't have time to work on it more. But I'll try harder next time and get the next chapter up….Sorry if this short chap didn't satisfy you. **


	7. Stop Worrying!

Chapter Six: Stop Worrying!

A week passed since our tender moment and Yusuke still hasn't stopped worrying about Toshiro Yamaguchi. Sometimes I wonder if he does anything else nowadays but worry. He had dinner at my house again tonight since his mother was AWOL. Afterwards, we headed upstairs (with my bedroom door opened of course to lessen father suspicions) and decided it was best to talk.

"Yusuke…. Please stop worrying! It isn't healthy!"

"Keiko, I'll stop worrying the day Yamaguchi either gets his butt kicked by yours truly or he gives up."

"Maybe that's just it! Maybe he's been trying to get you paranoid so when you least expect it, and turn your head for a second, he'll strike." Botan stated as she popped into the room. Both Yusuke and I jumped from being startled.

"BOTAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yusuke couldn't have said it any louder.

"Shhhhh! My father will here!" I smack Yusuke's head.

"Well," Botan started, "We detected some high demonic aura coming from around here. You know, I wouldn't suggest leaving Keiko alone tonight. Toshiro Yamaguchi—a.k.a. Shiro, a demon much like Togoro—is hiding nearby."

"Do you know where?" Yusuke asked.

"Not the precise location….but his aura is quite strong."

"What are the chances of me beating him?"

"Honestly, he could be stronger than Togoro. We just don't know at the point."

"Greeeeaaaat! Maybe I should just kick his sorry ass right now!"

"NO!" Botan exclaimed. "He's probably expecting that from you. You can't leave Keiko alone at all!"

"Damn…." He looks at me. "Don't take that the wrong way. I just don't like how he is one step ahead."

"I understand, Yusuke, but we'll get through this together." I said to comfort him.

I just pray Yusuke has enough strength to fight this guy if it comes down to it.

**A/N: OKAY! CH. 6 COMPLETE! I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I WILL TRY HARDER TO MAKE THEM LONGER. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT XD**


	8. Eww!

_"Greeeeaaaat! Maybe I should just kick his sorry ass right now!"_

_"NO!" Botan exclaimed. "He's probably expecting that from you. You can't leave Keiko alone at all!"_

_"Damn…." He looks at me. "Don't take that the wrong way. I just don't like how he is one step ahead."_

_"I understand, Yusuke, but we'll get through this together." I said to comfort him._

_I just pray Yusuke has enough strength to fight this guy if it comes down to it._

**Chapter Seven: **

**Yamaguchi's True Form**

Yusuke never left my side. He convinced my father to let him spend the night in the extra room. My father consented as long as Yusuke doesn't sleep in my room. Yusuke agreed and now, here he is, watching my every move as I try to sleep.

"Yusuke, you know you don't have to be in here. You just need to be nearby."

"Keiko. I'm not going to take any chances. I promised your father I wouldn't sleep and I won't. So don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Jeez. You sound like that overrated vampire, Edward Cullen from the Twilight series."

Yusuke suddenly walked over to me and gently grabbed my chin. "Please don't ever compare me to that freaky vampire lover boy again. That's sickening."

"Then don't make it seem like I'm a piece of meat and no one can have me but you." I reply sarcastically.

"You're no meat. If you were, I wouldn't be able to do this." He smirked before pressing his lips upon mine.

The kiss went longer than expected. Our raging hormones changed a 'supposed-to-be-innocent' kiss into an all-out tongue war. He took my hands in his and lowered the two of us onto the bed. My fingers twirled his black locks of hair as he stroked my face.

"I love you, Keiko." Yusuke whispered before sitting up.

I followed suit, still holding his hands and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I love you, too, Yusuke. Always have."

Yusuke pulled us into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. What's so wrong if we're innocently sleeping together? It felt so right to be snug tightly in his arms.

幽 遊 白書

I woke up to find Yusuke still holding me. "Wake up, Yusuke!"

"No…Don't wanna." He mumbled, holding me tighter.

"Yusuke!" I whispered loudly. Still, he wouldn't budge. So, what did I do? I rolled us off the bed. Lucky for me, Yusuke broke my fall.

"What the heck? What was that for!" Yusuke grumbled as he stroked his back.

"I needed you to wake up and this was the only way I could think of."

"Why couldn't you just let me relish in the moment?"

"Because!" my face suddenly blushed as I felt something harden against my stomach. I noticed the red stains on Yusuke's face as well.

He released me and I instantly jumped up and turn around; allowing him to readjust himself.

"Ewww…" I mutter as my face reddened more.

"Jeez, Kei! I don't see why you're embarrassed. Me, on the otherhand."

"Yusuke, you're…you…it…rubbed against my stomach! Not something I wanted to feel first in the morning!"

"Any guy would get excited after a night like that." Yusuke plainly said.

"But we didn't do anything!"

"I know. But my friend still couldn't help but get his hopes up." He smirked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I can't believe you just called it your friend." I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Well, I'd prefer not to actually say what it's really called. Too weird...Especially in front of you."

"Well, go and take your friend out of my room and take a shower before my father gets up!"

"Alright, jeez." Yusuke stated before quickly kissing me.

After that, he left me alone in my room. Thank goodness. I really need to re-gather my thoughts after something like that.

幽 遊 白書

**Well? **

**Like it? I know it was short but it's better than nothing :D **

**Keiko Fujiwara**

恵子藤原 / けいこ ふじわら


End file.
